The present invention relates to a holding device for a motor vehicle wheel suspension stabilizer bar having a bearing arrangement on a suspension strut.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,701 B1 discloses a stabilizer bar with a holding device on a suspension cylinder. This holding device consists of a bracket that holds a free end of the stabilizer bar in a bearing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for a stabilizer bar which reliably transmits the loads that occur in operation between the stabilizer bar and the suspension strut.
According to the invention, this object has been attained by providing that a coupling element is connected to the suspension strut by means of at least two mutually spaced apart attachments, and a bearing seat for a stabilizer bearing is provided on or in the coupling element and a free end of the stabilizer bar is held in this stabilizer bearing.
Among the primary advantages achieved by the present invention are that the stabilizer bar is fixed to the suspension strut in a stable but elastic manner.
To enable a stable and secure attachment on a suspension fork and a suspension cylinder, the coupling element is L-shaped and extends from the one attachment on a boss of the suspension fork on the wheel control arm to another attachment on a bracket at the free lower end of the suspension cylinder. In particular, the coupling element of the present invention comprises a leg which extends from the attachment up to the free end of the stabilizer bar and a vertical brace adjoining thereto, which extend sup to the additional attachment on the bracket on the suspension cylinder. The leg of the coupling element is approximately in the same plane as the wheel control arm.
With this fastening by way of the attachments disposed at a vertical distance relative to one another, the coupling element is held on the suspension fork or the suspension cylinder over a large base so that maximum loads can be optimally absorbed.
The bearing seat is disposed in the corner-side junction region between the leg and the brace and is an integral molding in the coupling element or a welded-in tubular sleeve. If the coupling element is a casting, the bearing seat may be molded into the coupling element. If the coupling element is a sheet metal construction, the tubular sleeve may, for example, be welded thereto. A casting is also contemplated, however. The relative movements between the suspension strut and the stabilizer bar are compensated by the elasticity inherent in the coupling element and the bearing.